


Begin Again

by spacekidty



Category: Begin Again (2013 Carney), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Basically an ExR au to begin again, Other, idk what to tag this as lmao, musician au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekidty/pseuds/spacekidty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire walked outside and waited to see if the blond haired singer would walk out. He grinned as he saw the mess of curls was followed with the clicking of heals. He took a breath and walked up to them.</p><p>"Ok, here's the truth. I couldn't have signed you if I wanted to, all right?"</p><p>"...ok"</p><p>"I didn't come from a signing tonight; I haven't signed anybody in seven years. My label's completely lost all faith in me."</p><p>The blonde gave him a look, "So why did you give me your card?"</p><p>"Force of habit. If I look homeless," he gestured to himself, "it's because I practically am. I left my home about a year or so ago. I'm sleeping on a shitty mattress in some shitty apartment, and I wasn't celebrating tonight. I was drinking my ass off standing on a subway platform ready to kill myself, and then I heard your song." He took a breath before asking, "Want to get a beer?"</p><p>Giving him an incredulous look, they said, "Sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the movie Begin Again and I really wanted to make this an ExR fic. This is my first time seriously attempting a fanfiction so I'm having my best friend co-write this with me. If you read this the first time I uploaded it, please reread it for it is much better with my friend's edits
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dialogue, except for some in later chapters to make characters be more "in character", it is all from the Begin Again script. I just fit in the non-dialogue and try to make it all work
> 
> Enjolras is gender queer and accepts all pronouns and dresses how they want

“Thank… Thank you. Thanks very much.”

Enjolras sighed as Courfeyrac finished up his set. They love Courf to death but his songs had a lot to be desired, they’d never tell him that thought.

They were sitting in the corner of the stage, on a small couch provided by the staff of the bar. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and perfume hung heavy in the room. Enjolras found it to be quite soothing actually, the distant chatter and the acoustic shows were something that Enj could appreciate. Huffing, Enjolras twirled a loose golden curl from their bun. It wasn’t like Enjolras didn’t appreciate Courfeyrac’s efforts to make them feel better, but this was one of those situations that couldn’t simply be fixed with the comfort of a friend. At this thought, Enjolras frowned, pausing the twirling of the loose strand of hair. _I need to get out of here._

Courfeyrac was smiling shyly at the audience, all dark curly hair, wide smiles, and lovely, sparkling eyes. Enjolras wasn’t paying attention to him at this point, though. All they could think of were those tired, dark, concerned eyes. Enjolras scoffed. _Concerned_ , yeah right.

“I know that there’s a lot of people on the list to play tonight, but I was wondering if I could just add one more.”

At those words, Enjolras froze. _He wouldn’t dare._ Enj sent a murderous look at their friend, knowing what was coming. Enjolras could see through Courf’s charming, innocent facade after knowing him for years. And they were proved right with Courf’s next words.

“And if it’s ok with you all, I was wondering if you’d like them to come up and play one of their songs?”

_He’s fucking dead_

“Is that ok? Yeah? Enjolras, would you come up here, please?” Courfeyrac’s request was met with hoots and hollers, and at the audience’s positive response, Courfeyrac grinned at Enjolras.

They glared at Courfeyrac and shook their head slightly, mouthing a definite _no_.

“Uh, just give me a moment,” he got closer to Enj and whispered, “I think it would be a good idea if you’d come up and sing one of your songs.” Courfeyrac was looking at Enj with those shining, enchanting eyes of his, and Enj knew that they couldn’t withstand those fucking eyes for too long.

Enjolras pleaded desperately, “It would be a really fucking bad idea!”

Courfeyrac frowned slightly, and seriously, _god damn those puppy eyes,_ “Oh, Enj, come on, this is New York!”

“No.” Enjolras crossed their arms, their posture stiff.

He pouted before leaning back up and shouting, “You want to hear it, right? Yeah? Yeah?!” The crowd at the tables near the bar cheered a bit, causing Courf’s frown to disappear. Courf was smiling at Enjolras like they were the sun, and he was giving them a look that Enj read as _I love you, and this is for your own good_.

Sighing defeatedly, Enjolras reluctantly got up from the couch, and walked on stage. Some people whooped from the back. Enj picked up the acoustic guitar that Courfeyrac handed them, and gingerly sat down on the barstool near the front of the stage. They adjusted the microphone stand to their height, and fixed their posture. Enj took a deep breath before saying,

“Uh, so this is a new song, so it might be kinda rough,” they swallowed hard, “Um… it’s for anyone who’s ever been alone in the city.”

They began to strum and tried to ignore the dozens of pairs of eyes on them.

 

**_“So you find yourself at the subway._ **

**_With the world in a bag by your side._ **

**_And all at once,”_**

 

They were taken aback when the microphone screeched suddenly, but they quickly recovered,

 

**_“It seemed like a good way._ **

**_You realize it’s the end of the line._ **

**_For what it’s worth.”_ **

 

The crowd began talking and started to ignore them singing, glasses were being stacked and broken, but this made it easier knowing that there wasn’t too much attention on them.

 

**_“Here comes the train, upon the track._ **

**_And there goes the pain, it cuts to black._ **

**_Are you ready for the last act?_ **

**_To take a step, you can’t take back?_ **

 

**_Taken all the punches you could take_ **

**_Took ‘em all right on the chest_ **

**_Now the camel’s back is breaking_ **

**_Again, again_ **

**_For what it’s worth_ **

 

**_Here comes the train upon the track_ **

**_And there goes the pain, it cuts to black_ **

**_Are you ready for the last act?_ **

**_To take a step, you can’t take back?”_ **

 

They began to strum harder, getting to the more personal part of the song, letting their feelings show.

 

**_“Did she love you?_ **

**_Did she take you down?_ **

**_Was she on her knees when she kissed your crown?_ **

**_Tell me what you found_ **

 

**_Here comes the rain, so hold your hat_ **

**_And don’t pray to God, ‘cause He won’t talk back_ **

**_Are you ready for the last act?_ **

**_To take a step, you can’t take back, back, back?_ **

**_You can’t take back, back, back.”_ **

 

They looked down and slowed their strumming

 

**_“So you find yourself at this subway_ **

**_With your world in a bag by your side…”_ **

 

Enjolras slowed their strumming to a stop, and took a deep breath. _You’re fine, just keep breathing and you’ll be fine._ They didn’t look up as they walked off the stage; Courfeyrac was the only one clapping which wasn’t the best sign of things. They huffed as they collapsed on the couch, and didn’t say anything when Courfeyrac praised them for a spectacular show. As Enjolras refused to look anybody in the eye, they didn’t notice the young, curly haired man who had been staring intently at them throughout their entire performance with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=227m6uLCRtU) is the song that Enjolras sings


End file.
